


Relying On A Friend To Break Bad News

by afteriwake



Series: Geek To Geek [3]
Category: CSI: NY, Criminal Minds
Genre: Car Accidents, Comforting Penelope, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Injured Adam, Injured Flack, Long-Distance Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Poor Adam, Worried Penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Adam calls Garcia to tell her about an accident he and Flack were in and the fact that Flack was seriously injured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I seem to have misplaced a lot of the other fic I wrote that built up to the Flack/Prentiss relationship, but in this fic they are dating and have been for long enough that Prentiss is considering moving to New York (which comes up in one of the other fics I'm posting today). This fic was written for the 600 word FBI challenge at **xoverland** , so that's why it's so short.

Penelope’s phone only rang once before she answered. “Hey, hot stuff!” 

“Um…hi,” Adam said.

“Oh my God, I thought you were Morgan He was supposed to call tonight!” she said, chuckling. “Sorry about that, sweetie. What’s up?”

“I was wondering…” He paused for a moment. A moment that seemed to drag on for a little.

“Adam? What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice becoming sympathetic. “You know you can talk to me.”

“Is Prentiss around?”

“No, she’s at home. Why?”

“Flack was in a car accident.”

She gasped. “How did I not know this before now? Is he okay? Of course he’s not okay, if he was okay you wouldn’t be calling. Is he still alive?”

“They think he might be paralyzed. They don’t know yet. And…Penelope, it was my fault.”

“Oh, honey,” she said. “Look, I have a week of vacation to use before the end of the year. I can go tell Prentiss and we can try and get her up there and I can be there for you, okay?”

“Thank you,” he said with a sigh of relief.

“She’s going to want to know what happened.”

“He and I were at a bar. You remember how he started treating me like a kid brother a couple of months ago? We hang out after work sometimes now. We were celebrating the end of this really big case. I drank too much. I wanted to take a cab home, but he insisted on driving me to my place, make sure I was okay.”

“Oh my God, were you in the car too?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“ _WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE IN THE ACCIDENT FIRST_?!?” she screeched.

“Because I wasn’t really hurt!” he snapped back.

Penelope shut her eyes and took a deep breath. “How bad are you hurt?”

“Broken arm, concussion, and I’m in a knee immobilizer.”

“What happened exactly?”

“We got rear-ended, hard, and pushed out into traffic, where a car slammed into Flack’s side of the car. Penelope, it’s my fault. If I’d just taken the cab…”

“Oh, Adam. It’s not your fault, sweetie, it really isn’t. He was doing what a good friend would do. You would do the same for him, right?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“I know knowing that won’t make you feel any better right now, but you need to hear it. Eventually, you’ll realize it wasn’t your fault.” She paused. “What happened with the other drivers?”

“The guy who rear-ended us took off before the cops got there. The guy who hit Flack’s side was an EMT returning from work. He got Flack stable, stayed there the whole time, went with Flack to the hospital.”

“He did the right thing, then,” Garcia said with a nod. “Okay, sweetie. I’m going to go tell Prentiss. I’m going to do it in person, so I have to let you go, okay? She deserves to hear about her boyfriend in person and not over the phone.” Then she paused. “Do you know if anyone has called her?”

“No, I told them I’d take care of it. I just…”

“I know, Adam. You wanted someone here to tell her.”

“Yeah.”

“It was good you called me. Once I’ve told her I’ll talk to Hotch and we’ll figure something out, we’ll get her up there.”

“Thank you, Penelope.”

“You’re very welcome, sweetie. I’ve got to go now, okay?”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.” When he hung up Garcia looked at the phone and then sighed before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. This was going to be a very rough night, she could tell.


End file.
